


Yeehaw AU: The farm’s newest member

by redrioter (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hope I did the Yeehaw AU justice, I know nothing of birthing a foal, I'm calling Keith's father Heath in this, M/M, Sappy Shiro, Shiro falls in love with new animal baby, Some description of birth, Utterly cute, Yeehaw AU, not too bad, of course he would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redrioter
Summary: After seeing the arrival of an adorable new member of the farm, Shiro feels that he’s ready to take that next, big step with Keith in their marriage.





	Yeehaw AU: The farm’s newest member

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to Archive Of Our Own’s BuffShiro/ Tumblr’s tufoloo for their amazingly creative Yeehaw AU. I hope this fic does it justice.
> 
> Warnings: Some description of a horse giving birth (but not too bad, promise). Take note that I have never worked on a farm in my life nor delivered animal babies, so please take the birthing process with a grain of salt. Truthfully, I just looked up some things online and watched the beginning of Black Beauty to get a good idea.

As soon as Shiro stepped through the door of his and Keith’s home, he instantly kicked off his shoes and collapsed onto the couch, feeling exhausted. Today was a monstrosity. As much as he loved his job, it did have days where Shiro would come home and didn’t want to do anything but rest.

Four stage performances, and fifteen personal dances, all while it was during the hot summer months and the air conditioning in the club was experiencing some problems recently. Shiro loved that he was becoming even more popular in the club, and could earn more money for him and Keith, but damn.

He heard the familiar, booted footsteps coming from the other side of the house and felt himself smile. As tired as he was, he was always up and alert for one special person.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Shiro said as Keith entered the room.

“Hello, darlin’,” Keith smiled back with a strain as he was buttoning up his plaid shirt, as if he was ready to go somewhere even though he got back from work as well. Shiro frowned at the nervous look on Keith’s face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“It’s nothin’, it’s actually good news, but still nerve-wrackin’” Keith said, his smile much sincerer this time, “One of my ma’s mares, Stella, she’s finally havin’ her foal. Pa just phoned me a while ago before you came home,”

This immediately made Shiro forget about his exhaustion, and he sat up on the couch, “Can I come? To be moral support of course, and because I want to see the new foal!” he said excitably. One thing Shiro loved about Keith working on a farm was him having the chance to interact with all of the animals, and being able to play with the cute babies was also a huge plus. It’s how he was able to adopt Giada and Peppa. He didn’t want to miss this!

“Are ya sure? I mean, I’d love for you to come, but you just got home and you look tired, baby,” Keith said, his face worried, “And this is kinda a stressful process,”

“I’m sure, honey. I actually really want to be there, please?” Shiro pulled out all the stops by giving Keith his best puppy eyes, knowing he couldn’t resist.

“Alright, alright,” Keith laughed, “Yes, sweetums, you can come. Get dressed and we’ll head out,”

~

Shiro could hardly keep his excitement on the car ride over. He’s only seen Stella a few times when she was going through her pregnancy, and now, he was going to see her become a mother. He’s personally never seen a horse birth up close. As much time he loved to spend on the farm with his husband and the animals, he couldn’t stick around long enough to see miraculous events such as this, and now he finally could. Hopefully, both her and the baby will be fine once this was over.

“Calm down, darlin’. Stella only just started foalin’. I can only imagine how you’d react when the thing pops out,” Keith laughed, holding onto Shiro’s hand with his free one while the other steered the truck. Shiro laughed.

“I’m excited! You know how I am with baby animals,” he said.

“I know, it’s cute as hell,” Keith agreed, kissing the hand he was holding, making Shiro grin and blush as if they were on their first date instead of actually being married.

Finally, they were at the farm. Keith and Shiro got out, with Shiro practically sprinting to the stalls, making Keith laugh as he tried to keep up.

Krolia and Heath were inside, leaning against the stall the two guessed Stella was kept in. They turned their heads when they heard the two running towards them.

“I thought Shiro would want to see this,” Krolia grinned.

Shiro and Keith looked into Stella’s stall. The tall, brown mustang was walking back and forth, huffing out air while she dripped milk onto the ground below her. Under her tail showed the water sack, clinging to her uncomfortably.

“Oh, Stella,” Shiro said softly. His heart twisted painfully. She looked like she was in so much pain. It took all his self-control not to open the hatch and walk in there, hugging her neck.

“She’ll be fine. She’s strong,” Heath reassured as he stood back up straight, “Alright boys, I know you want to stay here, but the best thing for her now is to give her privacy. Keep watchin’ her when she’s like this will stress ‘er out. We can only come back when the foal is out or if she’s havin’ trouble,” he said.

Keith nodded with understanding, but he had to gently lead Shiro away from her. He ran a comforting hand down the bigger man’s back.

“I know you want to help her, baby, but Pa’s right. It’s the best thing we can do,” he said.

“I know,” Shiro sighed, “I just feel so helpless. She looks so uncomfortable,”

Keith lead Shiro to a small bench inside the stalls. They both sit down while Keith let Shiro lay his head on his shoulder.

“What did your dad mean if she’s having trouble?” Shiro asked after a while.

“Oh, it’s if the foal is takin’ too long to get here, or if she’s havin’ a hard time pushin’ it out. Or if the foal is comin’ out wrong,” Keith explained. He suddenly felt Shiro flinch next to him and instantly stopped talking, “Sweet Pea, she’ll be fine, I promise ya,”

“But it’s her first baby, isn’t it? Does she even know what to do?” Shiro asked worriedly, still trying to fight his urge to run back to the stall.

“Oh, darlin’,” Keith chuckled, “Yes, she does. She’s got that instinct in her. This birth will be the same as the others,”

~

Around thirty minutes later, with no sign of progress, Heath ran up to Keith, “Alright, no foal. Keith, remember what to do?” he asked.

Keith nodded and quickly got up, rolling up his sleeves. He’s only done this once, but he’s sure he could do it again.

“Keith?” Shiro asked nervously from his place on the bench. Keith smiled lovingly back before giving him a chaste kiss.

“Looks like I was wrong. Don’t worry, it’ll be fine,” he swore before he and his dad went back to Stella’s stall. Shiro watched him helplessly.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Krolia smiling at him encouragingly, “Well, no sense of giving Stella privacy now. Go ahead,”

Shiro gave her a grateful smile as he bolted from his position and practically ran to the stall. Inside, Heath was leaning against the corner, watching his son. Stella was laying down on her side while making whimpering noises that made Shiro have to hold back his tears. Keith was kneeled down next to her flank, his gloved hands trying to aid the baby out.

“Easy girl,” Keith said soothingly as he felt around for the foal’s front hooves.

“Stella,” Shiro said softly as he leaned over the stall’s door. Keith turned his head.

“Darlin’ are you sure you wanna watch this?” he asked, knowing this process was incredibly stressful compared to a natural mare birth.

“I’m here for her,” Shiro said determinedly, not changing his position.

Heath chuckled from his position and Keith smiled, “Okay,” he said as he returned to work.

~

After some time goes by, Keith was pulling on the foal’s front legs, sticky and wet with birthing fluid and covered in the placenta. Keith was doing his best to be gentle, yet firm enough to pull out the baby. Stella was letting out louder whinnies, making Shiro grip harder into the stall door.

“Come on, girl. I can’t do it alone. Push,” Keith said encouragingly, pulling out more of the baby.

“Come on, Stella, push. You can do it,” Shiro said to her. Her wild, tired eyes looked up at him.

And, as if she was actually listening, she began to push harder. The foal’s head slipped out a second later, followed by the rest of the upper body.

“That’s it, you’re doing it!” Shiro said happily, trying to keep his voice down so she would remain calm.

“Almost there,” Keith smiled as he got a hold of the foal’s middle.

After a few minutes, the foal was finally out. As soon as the back hooves came out of her, Stella instantly stood up with shaky legs. Keith worked quickly and got the placenta off the new foal and used a towel to clean it up a bit.

Shiro instantly fell in love. The new foal looked just like it’s mother. Under all that goo was a beautiful, chestnut colored mustang, with a sweet little patch of white on it’s nose. The nervousness he felt gripping at his stomach was long gone, and now, he was filled with affection. He about swooned when he saw those large, gleaming brown eyes look up at him.

“It’s a filly,” Heath smiled as he leaned down to help Keith. After they were done, they got out of the stall so Stella and her baby could bond.

“She’s perfect,” Shiro smiled affectionately. Keith smiled at his husband as he wrapped an arm around his waist, watching with him.

The filly began to gather her surroundings, looking around to see where she was while her mother licked and nuzzled her from above. After a bit, she slowly began to stand on her long legs, wobbling and tumbling down a few times, making Shiro and Keith laugh a bit before she finally started to get the hang of it. She clumsily tottered her way over to her mother and instantly began to nurse. Shiro was falling even more for this new little member of the farm, his eyes gleaming and smile growing wider, making Keith smile as well.

“You know, I think you might have helped Stella more than you realize, darlin’,” he said.

“I did?” Shiro looked at him, eyebrows raised.

“Yep. She listened to you and began to push harder,” Keith grinned, kissing Shiro on the cheek.

“I noticed that,” Heath smiled as he put an arm around Krolia’s shoulder, “What do you say about lettin’ Shiro name the filly?” he asked her.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Krolia agreed, smiling happily at Shiro.

“Really? Are you sure?” Shiro gasped, an adorable smile curving his face.

“You’re pretty good at namin’ girls anyway, sweetums,” Keith chuckled.

Shiro had to hold back his squeal of joy as he looked at the new filly. Hmmm, well, she looked like her mother, so maybe she could have a similar name?

What to name her…..

“Arabella,” the name rolled off his tongue perfectly.

“That’s perfect,” Keith agreed, holding Shiro in his arms.

At the sound of her new name, Arabella stopped feeding from her mother and looked over at Shiro. She then took wobbly steps over to him. Shiro stood perfectly still, his eyes wide. Was she going to….

She stood by the door, still looking at him and whinnying softly, making his heart leap.

“I think she wants you to come in,” Keith grinned up at him. Shiro looked at him, still wide eyed, before turning to Heath and Krolia. Krolia smiled and gestured with her head to go on.

Shiro couldn’t contain his excitement as he unlatched the door and stepped in, hoping he wasn’t bothering Stella too much, as he leaned down and held his hand out to Arabella.

Arabella leaned forward and gently licked it, before she came even further and began to nuzzle her head against his own.

“Hello there,” Shiro laughed as he petted her gently.

“Now there’s somethin’. You don’t see a newborn foal doin’ that every day,” Heath commented.

“I knew she would love you already, as everyone else here would,” Keith said lovingly.

“I think Arabella may have just chosen her future rider,” Krolia declared. At that, Shiro snapped his head up.

“What? Really?” he asked, his heart pounding in excitement once more.

“It would be a shame to give her to anyone else,” Krolia laughed, “She’s yours, Shiro. You should be able to ride her in a few years,”

Shiro felt the tears of joy gather in his eyes, before he quickly brushed them off and nuzzled Arabella once more.

“I’d be happy to be your rider,” he whispered to her, making her lick his cheek.

~

After a few hours of getting to know Arabella, Shiro and Keith finally made it back home, as much as Keith had to practically drag Shiro away from the stall so Stella and Arabella could get some rest. Thankfully, it was both of their days off, so they could rest from what happened.

Shiro plopped down on their bed, still completely over the moon with the new baby. He couldn’t wait to spoil her just like Giada and Peppa.

Keith took off his boots, jeans, and plaid shirt before finally laying down in bed with his husband, spooning him close.

“Quite a day, huh?” he asked.

“It was one of the best,” Shiro smiled before he turned over to him, “Keith….” His voice trailed off with worry. Keith frowned as he ran a hand through Shiro’s white hair.

“What is it, darlin’?” he asked.

“After seeing Arabella be born, and…I know we talked about it before but never really planned anything…..” Here goes nothing, “Keith…I want a baby. I’m ready,”

Keith’s eyes widened a bit in surprise, before they were filled with absolute joy and love. He hugged Shiro close.

“Oh, my Blue Bell, I was wonderin’ when you were ready for real,” he laughed.

Shiro couldn’t contain his joy either as he hugged Keith back, happy tears filling his eyes once more. Ever since they were planning to get married, they were thinking about adopting children. They only entertained the idea for one reason: Strict adoption agencies would not likely give a baby to a couple where one of them is a stripper.

However, Keith pacified Shiro’s soothing thoughts by reminding him that his job doesn’t mean he would be a bad parent. Quite the opposite, as he’s shown everyone they know how terrific as a dancer, gardener, friend, and overall person he was. He spent many an hour showering Shiro with lovely words about how he would be the best parent, and they would find a way to have a child regardless. It was a promise he made him once Shiro was good and ready.

And now, he was. They both were.

They pulled back, Keith gently wiping away Shiro’s tears with his thumb.

“There’s so much to do. And there’s no guarantee,” Shiro started, now feeling anxious after declaring it. Keith stopped him from continuing by kissing him with all the passion he had.

He pulled back after air was an issue, “Like I told you before, baby, we’ll figure it out. I made a promise, and I never back away from one. Especially not this. I promise you,” he said, taking Shiro’s hand and kissing it, “I’m gonna do my damned hardest to give us a child,”

Shiro laughed happily and kissed Keith passionately back, “I know you will. I love you,”

“I love you too,” Keith said before he began to tower over him, “Now then, how about we start?”

Shiro barked out a laugh, “Keith, sweetheart, I love you, but you know I can’t get pregnant, right?” he teased.

“I’m aware of that, yes,” Keith joked back, before he got closer and had a lustful look in his eye, “But if we’re gonna be parents, then we gotta act the part, don’t we?”

Shiro giggled and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, “That’s true.”


End file.
